Final Fantasy VIII: The Shadow of Apocolypse
by Ataota
Summary: Squall finds himself in a war between kingdoms after the battle with ultemecia....
1. The Awakening

Final Fantasy VIII Fan Fic  
By: Derrick Hall  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Squall Leonhart walked around the desert, trying to figure out what's wrong. He was still amazed at the events that transpired during the battle with Ultemecia. After the battle, I was transported to this strange place, I could feel the sand blowing in my eyes. My lips are dry, and my eyes hurt, I must gotten very dehydrated from that last battle. I notice that it is kind of dark around here, I look at the sky to peek at the sun, and it seemed that the sun is an perpetual solar eclipse. I walk toward it wondering where the hell I am. I start slowing down, it seems that the temperature is dropping, I look down at my watch and see that the clock stopped at 9:32 pm. I look into the distant mountains and so a cove at the foot of the summit. I think to myself what the hell did I get myself into, I had a chance to hook up with Rinoa but nooooo I just had to go on this brave mission! Once I reached the cove I sat down in the shade, I passed out the second I hit my head on the rock on the ground. I woke up, and found my self freezing to death, I had drooled on the ground it was frozen. I got up and noticed that I had to take a leak desperately. So I walked over to a palm tree, noticing that the leaves were shriveled up. I unzip and let it leak. I sing "what would Brian pontoon do, he would kick your ass too, that's what Brian pontoon dooo!" I finished my business, and herd sand being kicked I turned around, and for a flash saw a young man hit me in the face with the butt of his rifle. Slowly my eyes come into focus, and see that I am on a cold metal operating table stark naked! I also notice that there are 5 men in white. The man in the upper left from me said "he is awake now, she should we put him under?" A young women came over the intercom and said: "no restrain him and bring to the interrogating room immediately." After that remark four armed guards walked into the room and tied me up. While two aimed there guns at me, the other two hoisted me up and carried me to a room with dark glass, and a table with two chairs. They threw me onto one of the chairs. Just then a young man walked in wearing red shoes, blue pants, and a black shirt walked in with a swagger. He walked and stood in the dark corner, spoke "well well who might you be?" noticing that my lips were parched I spoke anyway" my name is Squall Leonhart from Seed" the man walked out of the dark corner and said" you've got to be kidding we destroyed them 35 years ago" and then I yelped with shock "is that you Zell?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............... 


	2. The Informant

Final Fantasy VIII: Shadow of Apocalypse  
Chapter II: The Informant  
By: D.L Hall  
  
As I sat there in aghast, a drop of sweat rolled down my face. "Who the hell is Zell?" The man that appeared to be Zell asked. I screamed at him " Don't play tricks with my mind I know your Zell!" The man pulled up a chair and sat across from me. "I will tell you what my name is Shadow." I about fell out of my chair. "I swear you look just like my comrade Zell!" Shadow stood up and paced around the room. "I guess now is the time to tell you what's wrong with this world. You right now, are in the worlds largest bunker. This bunker can stand up to 20 nuclear attacks. This organization that's runs this place is called the Apocalypse Profits, or maybe in short: the UAP. We are at war with an evil organization called the Helghast. There homeworld is located in the north, where the Galbadia existed 35 years ago." Squall stood up immediately." Galbadia, THE Galbadia!" Shadow replied with: "The one and only. The leader of the UAP is the son of Irvine Keneas and Rinoa Hartely. His name is Leon, and he was the greatest thing to happen to this country." Squall Stared at him and muttered: "she must of named him after me since we got separated in the time compression!" Shadow stopped and then leaned against the glass. "Well I guess you now want to know the name of the leader of the Helghast, the name is Sephiroth. He is the most powerful sorcerer the world has ever seen. The UAP is in desparate need for a new division. A leader for the Division. When you were unconscious we ran tests on you, It seems that you are a natural born killer. We need people like you." Squall sat there in amazement and thought: might as well help them it doesn't seem that I will be getting out of this damn place anytime soon! "sure ill help you." Shadow jumped up with enthusiasm. "please guards take off the hand cuffs! Please stand up stretch your legs, I want to talk to you out in the hall." Squall and Shadow walked into the hall. Shadow leaned a against a wall and began speaking. "well before you can become an officer of the new division you have to go threw some training, You will go threw hand to hand combat training, Small Arms training, Heavy Arms training, Swimming, Parachuting, and Swordsmanship. Your Parachuting training will begin in 5 minutes alright?" squall replied with : "uhhh ok" They walked outside and it was Dark and cold again. They walked up and plank of a huge plane. Squall looked around there where helmets on the walls and aircycles, along with bags on the back. Shadow then explained to Squall. "First thing you want to do is put on your helmet of course! Then you get onto an air cycle. The instructor will then signal you and you will press hard on the gas and fly out the door. It may seem scary at first but get used to it chump. Anyways you will be on the motorcycle and you will shoot out the door and go into the cold night. You will fall a good 25,000 feet and then you will press the green button and this purple slime stuff will shoot out the front end of the air cycle. I it will form a dome and will be the softest thing you have ever landed on. Then you aim carefully and hit that purple slime. The cycle will hit and you will go flying. When you fly into the air a parachute will deploy and you will land safely on the ground. Got that?" Squall sat there in amazement and nodded his head. Whelp lets go. The Plane took off, Squall strapped on his helmet and got onto the air cycle. The door in front of him opened, the cold air pored over his face. The instructor told him to go, he pushed on the gas and boy did he fly out of their. He began falling very fast, soon he reached 5,000 feet and pressed the green button. The purple slime flew out the front and hit the ground in a big dome. He aimed himself carefully. Then he screamed out loud: "here goes nothing!" He hit it and flew into the air once again. He pulled the rip cord and the parachute deployed, he slowed descended onto the ground. He sighed. A young man walked over to him and said: "good job come with me you have small arms training next" So the day went on and he went to all the classes. That night he sat in his bed, and the phone rang, he picked it up...........  
TO BE CONTINUED........ 


End file.
